Titanium
by Cici-The-Panda-Lover413
Summary: Matthew Williams moved from his quiet life, in Canada, to the busy and loud life of America. Upon bumping into the acclaimed "Bad Touch Trio" in the hall, his life turns upside down by a certain albino. PruCan, Spamano, and FrUK. Rated T for Romano, and Teenage Drama. Human AU. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Titanium**

**A/N: Hey! Sup, my peoples? Cici here for this chapter and just to let you all know I will be writing all the chapters focusing on Canadia! Panda-chan will write for Prussia, and that is how this story will proceed! So cheers to our first joint story! :D**

****I stared out of the window of the car, dreading the day to come already. I could just tell it was going to go bad. It was my first day at this high school in America, and it would be an understatement to say I was nervous. Small suburban houses passed by as I thought what could go wrong.

'_I could get lost, I could run into a gang, I could be mugged, I could get expelled cause of something Alfred did, I could be forgotten AGAIN. Ugh, too many possibilities, not nearly as many good outcomes!' _I banged my head against the cool surface of the window, trying to get the irritating thoughts from my head. Alfred, my twin brother, looked over to me with possibly the slightest hint of worry before focusing on the road again. He probably cared more than he lets on, right?

I groan, thinking to myself 'why did Papa have to send me here?' I was doing perfectly fine in Canada with him. But no, I had to come to this insane country to stay with Alfred and Mama. I love them both dearly, and it's been a while since I last saw them face to face, but I don't want to live with them! Alfred is noisy and very untidy, and while I love Mama, she can't cook to save her life so I end up cooking.

Alfred pulls up to the school and says just a measly 'see ya; before leaving me behind to catch up with his friends before school. Just great, thanks for leaving me Al. I walk slowly into the school, taking my dear sweet time. Trying to avoid bumping into somebody I head to my new homeroom. As I enter, no one takes notice of me except for the albino in the back. It was probably because he was wondering what had opened the door. I hear that excuse every time.

Taking a seat in the back of the room, I pull out my red notebook to doodle. I had English in this room next period, so I had no worries about becoming so distracted I don't hear the bell. As I draw, I notice I made a face with startlingly serious eyes. After awhile, I recognize exactly who I drew.

I drew the albino kid across the room.

(Time Skip: beginning of lunch)

I was just making it out of the math classroom and making my way into the hall. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, so it wasn't much of a surprise I bumped into someone. I look up into three different pairs of eyes; blue, green, and a blood curdling red. I couldn't help but stutter as I hastily tried to apologize to the three.

"I-i-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking w-where I was going. It was all m-my fault! Um, if you'll excuse me..." I try to make my get away quick but I'm stopped by a rough voice. It sounded kind of cocky, yet strangely sincere.

"Hey, why not you hang out with us? The guys won't mind right?" I turn to face the one who spoke. He was the albino that I drew. I bite my lip as I look him in the eyes.

"A-are you sure you want me to hang out by you guys?" The blue eyed blonde laughed a very French sounding laugh, clapping his brunette friend on the shoulder.

"Of course, ma cherie! Why wouldn't we want someone as cute as vous to sit by us? Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Comment vous appelez-vous?" Francis smiled at me while offering his hand. I couldn't help but smile at the French.

"Um, my name is Matthew Williams." I reply hesitantly. I don't know the others names.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Un placer conocerte~" Antonio, the brunette chirped happily in Spanish. I could just barely tell what the guy said, since I'm not nearly as fluent in Spanish as I am in French.

"Toni, cool it on the Spanish, you're gonna give me a headache! Guten Morgen, Birdie! Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt! The most awesome person in this entire boring ass school!" Oh dear. This is going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda-chan? Really Cici? Well folks this is my chapter~ the POV is our little dear Gilbert~!**

**Hope yall enjoy~!**

I AM AWESOME! Ok, so during homeroom today I saw this kid come into the room, or at least he looked unawesome enough to be new. I mean, hell, his shirt was tucked in and his tie was strait! IT WAS ALL NEAT! That is a no for the awesome list!

But I liked his look, he could be awesome… nein, forget that, he couldn't be awesome even if he tried. I watched him sit at his desk and pull out a red notebook and a pencil. Wonder what he was doing, KESESESESE PROBABLY NOT AWESOME ENOUGH FOR THE AWESOME ME!

But I do want to know…

~~~Le Time Skip: Lunch~~~

I AM STILL AWESOME! Later He bumped into the awesome me in the hall; of course I was talking to mein awesome friends Francis and Antonio at the time so I was awesomely aggravated.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking w-where I was going. It was all m-my fault! Um, if you'll excuse me..." He said in the most unawesome stutter ever then the awesome me shut him up.

"Hey, why not you hang out with us? The guys won't mind right?" He looked at the awesome me with a weird look and bit his lower lip, so unawesome.

"A-are you sure you want me to hang out by you guys?" I heard Francis laugh his signature laugh and clap, what must have been Antonio's shoulder.

"Of course, mon cheri! Why wouldn't we want someone as cute as vous to sit by us? Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Comment vous appelez-vous?" I saw the kid smile as Francis said those words, must like French or somethin'.

"Um, my name is Matthew Williams." The kid named Matthew, who I deemed "Birdie" (ONLY CAUSE BIRDIE IS AN AWESOME NICKNAME!) say, then looking over at the awesome me and 'Toni.

Then 'Toni smiled, as normal, and chirped up "Hola! Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Un placer conocerte~" Then I nearly got a migraine.

Then the awesome me spoke up, "Toni, cool it on the Spanish, you're gonna give me a headache! Guten Morgen, Birdie! Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt! The most awesome person in this entire boring ass school!" Then the look on Birdie's face turned from joyful to upset and like he was having an unawesome crap on the crapper.

~~~Le Time Skip: Outside~~~

We (the awesome me and mein awesome friends) grabbed hold of Birdie and stole him away outside, to a tree 'Toni, Francis and the awesome me have been sitting at since we first knew each other. We sat and started eating lunch, the awesome way~!

Of course the little unawesome was confused, and then Franny spoke up. "Oh, mon amis, I realized that Matthew is my cousin~! I recognized his name his name from somewhere~!" He directed his attention to the little, unawesome, Canadian, "You have a polar bear right? Named Kuma?"

Apparently the unawesome blond remembered and those two started talking in French… MIGRAINE DAMMIT!

But why was I attracted to this "unawesome" blond kid? Fuck it, I am done with stupid feelings I AM NOT A GIRL….. I have a dick so…. I AM PRETTY SURE UNLESS SEX ED WAS WRONG!

**HAHAHA**

**I love mein Prussia person, R&R I promise I will write a longer chapter later…**

**To Cici, no recap of the day through Mattie's eyes… non that will be annoying if ya do that, so don't….**

**R&R KEEPS ME GOING~! GOOD DAY PEOPLES~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanium**

**AN: Cici here~ Nice to see you/write to you guys, and sorry for the wait! I have more work to do than Panda-chan anyway. I am TRYING to make the chapters a BIT longer, but my muse is not as large as I wish it was (shut up Panda). So here's the story and I know ONE OF US has to do this eventually.**

**DISCLAIMER!: Me and Panda-chan do not own Hetalia or anything else we mention in our story. All I own is plushies and Panda has wristbands.**

I sighed as I yet again stared out at the window. Spending lunch with them was kind of fun, I guess. Gilbert and Francis kept cracking dirty jokes and Antonio just laughed along and ate his lunch. I'm surprised Francis recognized me as his cousin after so long. I guess miracles do happen.

Alfred had found me eventually and had dragged me over to meet with his friends. They were all loud and obnoxious; just like him. Well, except for a few people.

One guy was just kind of glaring daggers and flaming arrows at him behind his back. I think Alfred said he was some hyper person's brother or something. Then you had the guy next him. If I remember correctly, his name was Carlos. He didn't seem to like Alfred much either.

And then there was Arthur Kirkland. He was probably the least likely person I had ever expected to be Alfred's friend. I had seen him in some of my previous classes before and he was rather polite, even if he had a short temper.

Sometime after 6th period, Antonio caught me and dragged me over to meet his closest possible friend, 'dear, sweet, adorable Lovi!' as he said it. If you asked me, this kid was anything BUT sweet and adorable. Seriously, the first word out of his mouth was:

"Who the fuck is this, tomato bastard?" And then Antonio started explaining who I was in rapid fire Spanish and English. Lovino, as I eventually found out his name actually was, seemed to completely understand him. I am still baffled by his ability, even an hour later.

Alfred prods me in the shoulder, effectively throwing me out of my thoughts.

"Yo, bro. What's for dinner?" Always the question with Alfred. Always.

"I don't know, whatever we have that doesn't require me going out to the store." My answer is simple, so even he can get it.

"I think all we have is breakfast food..." Nice try Alfred. I know exactly what you are going to ask for before you ask it.

"No more pancake mix though." My deadpan obviously sends the car into silence, Alfred's interest in dinner diminished for now. We pull up to our small home and apparently Mom is home, since the door's unlocked. We walk in and find her sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey mom!" Alfred quickly runs up the stairs to our shared room to get on the computer. I just wave and walk into the kitchen about to start on cooking dinner. Glancing at the cabinet's contents, I grab the spaghetti and some tomato sauce. As I'm boiling the pasta, Alfred rushes in with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Mattie, wanna watch a movie together? Just like old times~!" He smiles his mega watt grin that almost blinds me. I sigh an exasperated sigh.

"What horror movie is it this time? Is it that new one that came out yesterday?" I ask as I stir the pasta lazily before turning to look him in the eye. He looks a bit crestfallen before nodding in a dejected way. I can't help but smile at my twin brother. I was older than him by three minutes, but he always said he was the older one. He still acts like a five year old though, so no one believes him.

"Yes... But I'll try not to suffocate you this time, I promise!" His puppy dog eyes are out, this is serious to him. I guess I might as well...

"Fine... But only after dinner." Alfred nodded his eagerly before going off to do his own thing. By now, the pasta and the sauce was done. Everyone got together while I gave everyone there portion.

"So, Matthew darling, how was school?" My mother asks me. I guess she's curious.

"It was good. I met most of Alfred's friends and I met a few other people. The classes seem fairly easy as well." She smiles and goes back to eating.

When were finished, I make Alfred go and wash the dishes while I set up the movie. Looking at the box and the summary, it's just your average shitty horror movie. Not going to let that stop Alfred from peeing his pants every time though.

We're on the first scene of the movie when Alfred starts shaking.

(TIME skip-After the Movie~)

I wearily get up from the couch. Alfred passed out about halfway through when the killer was going on a rampage. He was such a girl.

I go down the hall to our bedroom. A person can clearly see where my half and Alfred's half is at. My half is plain while Alfred's is... well it's certainly Alfred's.

I fall onto my bed, ready to just sleep and ignore school and homework for a while. I change into my pjs, and get under the covers. Just as I fall asleep, an image pops into my head.

It was of Gilbert laughing and smiling with his friends.


End file.
